With the proliferation of mobile devices, particularly mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), tablet devices etc., backup and restore operations have increasingly become an integral part of daily use of these mobile devices. However, as working environments, mobile applications and/or network storage infrastructures continue to evolve, new challenges accompanied by constantly changing requirements on the mobile devices also emerge to support such capabilities.
For example, conventional backup/restore operations may be based on complicated interactions with backup/restore software and hardware using high bandwidth network connections. Mobile devices, however, are often used in transit with wireless network connections which may be unreliable, bandwidth limited and/or unpredictable from one location to another location. Therefore, lengthy time and/or multiple attempts may be required to complete the backup/restore operations for the mobile devices. Furthermore, additional security risk may be found in the openness of most wireless networks for these operations.
As such, existing mechanisms may not back up and/or restore mobile devices in a reliable, secure and user friendly manner.